


Maybe, Someday

by SwiftEmera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or... plot if you squint, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t matter how many times he’s been here; the creaking of the bed frame as Alec’s pushed down onto the mattress sends a chill up his spine every time.</p><p>OR, the one in which Alec and Magnus are friends with benefits, except really, it's more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not my normal fandom, but I adore these two, and I wanted to write something for Malec Week. So, have some shameless PWP-ish Friends With Benefits AU that I may or may not follow up some day.

It doesn’t matter how many times he’s been here; the creaking of the bed frame as Alec’s pushed down onto the mattress sends a chill up his spine every time. He groans as Magnus climbs over him, straddling his hips.

He’s not the type of guy that’s good at letting go of control. In a way, his arrangement with Magnus… it’s therapeutic. Mutual pleasure is exchanged, and then they’re both on their way, no questions asked, and neither of them looking back.

Except lately, Alec’s been far too tempted to look back for his own good.

The problem is, he’s not exactly… _out_ yet.

Izzy knows, of course – not that he’d told her. His sister just has a sense about these things. Probably because she knows Alec better than anyone else on the planet. The point is, no one else does, and he’s not quite ready to tell anyone yet.

And that’s _okay_ , Magnus has assured him. They’re only having fun together. Magnus isn’t looking to be romanced – to be introduced to his family.

Alec hadn’t been expecting to be the one to want to break that rule.

His thoughts all turn into a haze, though, as soon as Magnus’ lips are clamped down on his neck, fingers trailing lazily through his hair as the other starts to leave little red marks in his wake. He might have to opt for the high collars tomorrow, but really, it’s all worth it, because they’re proof that Magnus was _there_.

“Mag-Magnus,” he chokes out, voice breathless and shaky, fingers tightening over the bare flesh of Magnus’ back.

“Shh, breathe, Alexander,” is all Magnus says in return – yet even that sends pleasant shocks through his veins. Magnus’ voice has a way of doing that to him – all dark and low and just the right level of sensuous. It’s hard to resist.

And the way that he says his name. _Alexander._ Like it’s the most precious word in the world. Like it means so much more to him than just a name.   

And Alec’s really starting to wish that was the case.

Still, he forces the thoughts from his head. The whole point in this- this thing that they have is so that he doesn't have to think. So that he can escape from life for a while. To not have to deal with his personal life – his issues with his family, his brother’s illness. In here, he can just _exist_.

Magnus kisses and licks and nips down his body slowly - teasing, if the slight quirk of his lips are anything to go by as he presses them against the flesh just above his groin, drawing gasps and groans from Alec at each touch.

He knows that Magnus loves to do this – to drive him crazy, take him apart. He says it’s because a pretty face like Alec’s needs to learn to let loose every now and again, though Alec isn’t entirely sure how to take that. Then again, even as a casual hook-up, it’s no secret that Magnus regards him highly. He has said so; on numerous occasions.

He doesn’t quite know what to make of that, either.

He doesn’t get the chance to turn it over in his head, though, because Magnus’ lips ghost over his cock, and Alec’s fingers dig into the bedspread below him as a loud groan escapes his lips. Normally, he’d be embarrassed, so it speaks volumes of how comfortable he is with Magnus at this point that he thinks little of it, though part of that might be due to the heat of Magnus’ tongue licking a line up his shaft.

And then, before he gets the chance to take a breath, Magnus is sinking his lips down, and the noises coming from Alec are downright _filthy_.

He should be embarrassed about how little it takes for him to get off – but, really, these meetups with Magnus are few and far between, and he really doesn’t do this with anyone else. All it takes is for Magnus to draw up, swirl his tongue around the tip, before sinking down again, mouth creating a delicious wet, hot friction that licks his nerve endings with a maddening heat.

As soon as Magnus’ eyes flicker up to meet his, he’s done.

He barely manages to choke out a warning, but Magnus recognises the signs anyway, stroking his stomach in a calming motion to signify that it’s _okay_ , and with a choked sob, stars burst in his vision all at once, his head sinking further into the pillow and he’s pretty sure the noises he’s making aren’t even _human_.

When Magnus swallows him all down, he crawls back up, a self-satisfied devilish smirk lining his lips. “I could spend hours describing how wonderful it feels for me when you come apart like that, but I’m not sure how much you’d believe me.” He finishes his words with the press of a soft kiss to Alec’s lips, and Alec can just barely taste himself – which, if he’s completely honest – is all manner of sexy.

Alec just watches him, the words on the back of his throat – a burning question that he’s been longing to ask for what seems like forever, but he can never seem to work up the nerve. He just needs to know that they’re something – _anything_ – beyond a casual hookup.

As if by magic, though, Magnus seems to read the question in his eyes, anyway. He gives him a small smile, fingers brushing through his hair gently. “You look like you have a storm brewing in your mind.”

He’s giving him the chance – a way to bring it up, or a way out. He swallows thickly, voice a little thick. “Uh, n-no.”

For a second, it’s almost like Magnus looks disappointed, his eyes dropping a little, smile faltering, but it’s barely noticeable, and Alec’s not entirely sure if he imagined it or not. “Ah, well. If, someday, there is something – anything – that you wanted to discuss, know that I’ll be ready to hear it.”

Alec huffs a little, pressing their lips together again. “Someday. Soon. I promise.”

Even those five words are a spark of hope between them, and there’s a promise written in both of their eyes as they meet. It sends Alec’s heart aflutter.

“But first, I owe you something.”

“Oh, you don’t need to-“ Magnus starts, but Alec shushes him, lips sliding together once more in a more heated fashion as Alec rolls them over so that Magnus is on his back.

And maybe he’ll be able to discuss the nature of their relationship the next time they do this, or the time after that – but for now, Alec’s going to have to settle for attempting to show Magnus exactly what he’s come to mean to him with his lips and tongue alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
